In order to enhance performance, processing unit products are increasingly integrating multiple die within the processing unit package in a side-by-side or other multi-chip-module (MCM) format. In traditional MCM format, the chip die are interconnected via connections within the substrate. One way to increase the input-output (IO) capacity is to connect the die through embedded IO bridge die featuring a very high wiring density locally between die. Patterning dense metal features on a silicon substrate is the conventional fabrication approach. This enables very fine feature, size consistent backend metallization, and a great number of IO interconnections. However, there is a significant mismatch between the coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) of an organic package and a silicon bridge, leading to delamination and cracking between multiple materials. With multiple process steps used in production of the MCM after the silicon bridge has been placed in the substrate, the manufacturing process itself can lead to cracking and delamination. Additionally, embedding an external bridge made out of silicon to increase the local IO makes the silicon bridge ultra-thin and embedding the silicon bridge within the substrate can be challenging.